


Sleepless Night

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the episode Return of the Archons Spock lays in his bunk awake eyes wide open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Night

  


  
I lay awake, eyes wide open and fix on nothing in particular.  
  
It is not easy to control, to function in his presence, most peculiar.  
  
He follows me in my dreams, I thought I would have none.  
  
But the man that I work with has corrupted me, I am lost, I am done.  
  
His voice just seconds now stirs my soul.  
  
What has he done to me? What is his goal?  
  
All I know is that I have not slept.  
  
As I rise from my bunk, I realize my face is wet for I have silently wept.


End file.
